


Hesitation of a heel

by venomousdanger



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger
Relationships: Edge/Randy Orton
Kudos: 9





	Hesitation of a heel

The Royal Rumble offered something for everyone, even the rest of the roster. Sure, the pop that came from Edge's music was something the WWE had been lacking for awhile but the locker room was just as excited. Of course they had gotten the heads up on the return though nothing was cemented until the music hit and he stepped through the curtain. Even twenty four hours later, Randy's finger still had indents from how hard he bit into it. Months of begging for a Mania match with one of the boys he knew, earning his spots by working the rookies, resigning and turning down a chance to work Cody again- it was all worth it. 

Not just one night but ongoing. After a few jokes about how the rumble played out they were able to focus on Raw. He always had fun with Adam. Sure, the universe loved the Rated RKO reunion. It would have spiked the ratings and protected the legend however the company rarely went with the fans' opinions. Being brought the idea of a feud, they both agreed to it. They knew each other well enough and Randy was more cautious than half the roster. 

A hug of trust started what had the makings to be the storyline of the year. Both arms fully embraced the Canadian and a scruffy warmth was felt off the sleeveless hoodie. Randy tied to keep his eyes everywhere other than his friend's shaky lip and reddened eyes. Emotions could make you sloppy but there was no way to take them out of the equation so Randy took it slower than planned. Giving the blond time to adjust to the abuse as well as sell it for the crowds. Of course the hate would roll in the second the older man hit the mat though it wasn't what bothered the Viper. Hate was nothing new. What slowed his pace was who was on the other end of it. 

His past *unthinkable* actions were done with a steady flow. It was different with Edge. One slightly wrong move with the others could have led to an ugly bruise. Done to Edge... it could have undone 9 years of work. Everyone in the back knew the hell of injuries that costs them maybe 6 months. He couldn't let anything go wrong to tank the other's return. So he took his time. Luckily, it played well. The crowd didn't seem to notice how he rested his head into Adam's hair or the little sighs and huffs of air that escaped to stop himself from apologizing. Maybe it was the role he played. People surfaced the rounds of punts, RKOs, and DDTs they didn't agree with. 

Take his feud with Jeff. The *sick and twisted* things done. Yeah, it was more personal with Edge but if Randy wanted to push the villain limits he could have. Wrapping the chair around the blond's neck called for a vintage stomp to put the other man out again. Only problem was it was too risky. There was no chance to guarantee it wouldn't have done more damage than called for. Staring at the scene, his chest tightened with each twich of Adam's fingers. Careful to let his former tag partner pull his own head back, to drag him by the leg and jacket where he would have pulled others by the neck. Everything was done as safely as possible. And when the metal crack of the two chairs collided and the *asshole* chants filled in- they had something. Sitting back for a second, Orton was grateful for the ultimate heel turn. Leaning in, his face was pressed into Adam's neck to mumble a quick check on the other. His hand gently touching the other's back for a job well-done. 

It wasn't until they both walked to the back that his angry actually sparked. Adam still grabbing his neck with sharp teeth showing in a grin. "I hope you had fun-" Randy smirked with a firm tone. "-but ya sell that well again, I'm gonna kick your ass for real."


End file.
